


Lena Luthor's predicament

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay Panic, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its not like Lena could help all those gay thoughts to evade her mind when her best friend is Kara Danvers.OR4x10 gym scene but make it ultra gay.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Lena Luthor's predicament

**Author's Note:**

> Lena thirsting over Kara.
> 
> Need I say more

**_Kara: We still up for spin class today?_ **   


**_Yes ❤_ **

**_  
_ **

_Fuck._

_Shit._

_Lena, you really have to stop sending heart emojis to your friend ._

_  
_

_**Kara: See you there ❤❤** _   


  


_So its not certainly a problem if Kara does it too right._

Shaking her head, Lena decided to get as much work done as possible before their endeavor.

* * *

When Lena's attention caught Kara jogging towards her in a black sweatpants and hoodie her soul left her body.

Twice.

And just as it came back Kara's soothing voice filled her ears.

"Sorry, Snapper kept me hanging. Hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long?" Kara fiddled with her glasses.

Maybe Lena won't be receiving her soul back anytime soon. Cool.

"Lena? Oh are you mad at me? You must have had so much work to do. I should have texted you or let you know somehow. I'm so so sorry. That was a shitty thing to do-"

Lena's senses seemed to return to her as the blonde seemed to dig herself into a rabbit-hole of guilt.

"Kara, listen to me" Lena interrupted the reporter's ramble.

"You don't have to beat yourself up for being late by 5 or 10 mins. I certainly can do as much as wait for my dear friend and if I had any emergencies I would have texted you myself. So ...."

Kara gave her a slight nod and tilted her head to look at the hands gripping her biceps.

_Oh. When did I do that? I should probably let go. But they feel so nice and firm and.....wait is Kara flexing??_   


_  
_

She loosened her grip and held her hands behind her back like a child who had been caught sneaking candies. 

"We should probably go inside" a weak attempt from the brunette to ease the tension.

"Ah yes , give me a second"

Lena isn't sure which one happened faster. Her eyes bulging out of the sockets or Kara unzipping her hoodie.

Supergirl might have stopped plenty from killing Lena luthor but she would be powerless against those abs straining against a grey tank tp hugging the blonde's athletic physique .

Lena knew that Kara is well built - not because she would occasionally check her out or anything- but she never imagined her to be a beefcake. No. Not even in her wildest dreams that the CEO would never admit she had.

Just as she was recovering from the abruptly induced gay panic, she noticed in her hazey state that Kara had her back turned to her, leg propped up against a bench tying her shoes. 

She would bet with her company that she could throw a rock against those calves and they would bounce back. 

Supergirl who?

Straightening up Kara flashed her that signature 1000 watt grin melting Lena's insides.

How? Did? She? Do? That?

Before meeting Kara it would have been impossible for anyone to even get to Lena as much as falter a smile. 

Now here she is thirsting over her innocent friend.

Progress. Huh.

" Ready?"

_Oh boy. If this was her predicament just watching Kara how is she going to make out of that class alive. Kara is going to be doing things right beside her. She will never be ready._   


"Sure."


End file.
